Many motor vehicles are equipped with a swinging closure such as a lift gate, hatchback, trunk lid or tailgate. Swinging closures of this type require an anti-chucking component in order to reduce dynamic fluttering and over-slam energy acquired when the operator closes the closure.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art anti-chucking device incorporating a “male” wedge W, that is inverted to the closure, and a “female” striker assembly A including two opposed stops S1, S2. Each stop S1, S2 is biased by a spring P. In this prior art device, the spring-loaded stops S1, S2 are tuned to control both (a) noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) attributes like closing sound quality, squeaks and rattles and (b) body attributes like closing effort. Since the stops S1, S2 are tuned to control both conflicting attributes, the end result must necessarily be a compromise.
This document relates to a new and improved anti-chucking device for a motor vehicle closure that includes a first component, two cooperating stops, that are tuned to control body attributes and a separate pop-up mechanism that is tuned to control NVH attributes. As two different components are provided to control the two different attributes, compromises are reduced and better performance is ensured.
More specifically, NVH performance is improved while at the same time a seemingly conflicting reduction in the closing effort required to close the closure is provided. Advantageously, this is accomplished with a relatively small cost penalty. Accordingly, the anti-chucking device disclosed in this document represents a significant advance in the art.